Siempre cada Navidad
by M.Ale.V.T
Summary: Y él creyó que haber pasado bajo un muérdago había sido un desastre


**SIEMPRE CADA NAVIDAD…**

Desde que tenían memoria sus vidas siempre habían estado relacionadas, sus padres se conocían desde la secundaria, casualmente cada uno había ayudado al otro a conocer a su esposa y en los primero años de vida de sus hijos las dos familias habían vivido a sólo dos cuadras de distancia la una de la otra; razón por la cual una fuerte amistad se formó en los descendientes de las familias.

En el momento en que la familia Taisho tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad se hizo una promesa, reunirse siempre cada navidad en el templo Higurashi.

De eso ya hacía 9 años, y está navidad, como todas las anteriores, los Higurashi eran los anfitriones de la celebración, luces amarillas decoraban los árboles alrededor del templo, un gran corona verde en la puerta principal y un tapete de "merry christmas" recibía a los invitados; adentro los protagonistas eran el verde, rojo y blanco; y bajo un gran árbol adornado con esferas de colores reposaban cajas y bolsas variadas tanto en colores como en tamaño. Pero no era ahí, o en los cuartos superiores, o en el patio trasero, o en la cocina ni en la pagoda vendiendo amuletos donde encontramos a los protagonistas de esta historia, no, ellos dos se encontraban a varias calles más hacia el éste, ellos dos caminaban acompañados de esos amigos que habían ido conociendo a lo largo de sus años de vida y de las distintas etapas que la acompañan, porque esa noche, era la noche en la cual ellos cumplían su propia promesa, la de reunirse todos y recorrer la ciudad visitando los lugares más iluminados y mejor decorados que la capital de Japón podía ofrecer.

-Paremos, estoy cansada-

-Kagome todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer-

-Pero Inu estoy cansada- apeló la azabache haciendo un puchero lastimero

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames Inu!-

-Vamos Inuyasha la señorita Kagome tiene razón, llevamos unas tres horas caminando casi sin parar, no nos vendría mal para un rato y comer para reponer energías- Miroku, como siempre, tenía argumentos válidos que ni si quiera el ojidorado podría debatir

-¡Keh! Montón de debiluchos, está bien, busquemos un café o algún lugar para descansar-

-Buena decisión- Miroku dejó que su amigo se adelantara un par de pasos antes de continuar-…Inu-

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAN ASI!-

Sin embargo hubo algo que no consideraron dentro del gran plan, una vez en el café notaron la asombrosa cantidad de gente que había en el lugar.

-No cabe ni un alma-

-Esperen ¡allá! En la mesa del balcón en el fondo… ¡allá hay un lugar!- Anunció Sango señalando el lugar, y rápido como si fueran perseguidos por el diablo corrieron hasta la mesa adueñándose del lugar antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

Ya que era un autoservicio alguien debía dirigirse hasta la caja y hacer el pedido, por facilidad de salida en medio de la multitud, Kagome e Inuyasha fueron los elegidos para tan importante misión. Pero hubo un pequeño detalle, uno tan pequeño y fácil de confundir en medio de la decoración de la época que sólo fue apreciable a la distancia por aquellos que descansaban a espera de las bebidas

-¡MUÉRDAGO!- fue tan potente la voz de Miroku que atrajo la atención de los comensales en el local –ya saben lo que deben hacer- concluyo con una risilla burlesca

La pareja alzó la vista y observó pegada en el marco una pequeña ramilla verde con frutos rojos, tragaron entero, -_mierda- _

Y claro podrían haber pasado por alto el pequeño incidente, ¿quién dijo que era una regla cumplir con aquella tradición? ¡Ni si quiera era una festividad típica del país!... pero claro no siendo suficiente con el fastidioso y original canto de "_beso…beso" _de Miroku, no sólo sus amigos sino la gran mayoría de clientes se habían unido al coro

Inuyasha observó a la pequeña jovencita a su lado, no podía besarla, sí se veía adorable con las mejillas rojas, sí era una mujer hermosa, sí había estado enamorado de ella desde… bueno desde siempre, ¡pero no!

Y de pronto su discusión mental quedo callada en su mente cuando sintió la suavidad de un boca acariciando la suya, seguramente la expresión de su rostro daría risa, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, pero gracias a ellos pudo observar la tierna expresión en el rostro de Kagome, los párpados fuertemente apretados, sus mejillas ya no rosas sino rojas y el sutil movimiento de sus labios buscando ser correspondidos. E Inuyasha sonrió, cerró sus ojos, llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de la azabache y dejó su boca disfrutara el dulce sabor de los labios femeninos.

Después de eso bebieron el café, siguieron recorriendo la ciudad, se cuidaron de no volver a pasar por debajo de un condenado muérdago y claro se sonrojaron en incomodaron ante cada burla de sus, ahora, muy detestables amigos.

En una habitación el menor de los Taisho cavilaba observando el techo, en unos días más debían volver a su casa, y desde aquel incidente no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra en un real conversación, evitaban a toda costa encontrarse a solas o cualquier situación comprometedora.

-Eres un cobarde, ustedes se conocen desde hace 19, es obvio que te gusta esa niña y no haces nada por eso, todo el mundo sabe lo que se traen ustedes dos, créeme no es un secreto-

¿Qué ahora Sesshomaru era experto en relaciones?

-_lo que se traen ustedes dos- _bien Sesshomaru podría o no tener razón, si se encontraba en lo correcto ésta sería una GRAN idea, de lo contrario pasaría un noche incómoda, la mañana siguiente partiría con su familia, tal vez huiría del país, cambiaría su nombre y llevaría una nueva vida en México.

Ding-Dong

Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto organizando la ropa que habían lavado ese día

Ding-Dong

Ella estaba ocupada que abriera alguien más

Ding-Dong

¡¿Es que nadie más oía el timbre?!

Ding-Dong

Histérica bajó las escaleras, corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Y ahí, un ojidorado frente a ella con un brazo alzado y en esa mano un… muérdago. Ni siquiera lo vio venir, en un momento estaba siendo besada, ¡casi devorada!, por ese hombre, en cuanto entendió lo que sucedía respondió de la misma forma, sus pierdas le temblaban y creyó caer, pero por suerte los brazos de Inuyasha supieron sostenerla a tiempo al abrazar su cintura, sus labios le ardían y las manos le cosquilleaban con una necesidad de abrazar aún más fuerte y cerca al ojidorado; con resignación tuvieron que interrumpir tan grandioso beso cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire.

-¿piensas hacer eso cada navidad?- preguntó curiosa Kagome mientras observaba el muérdago en la mano del Taisho

Inuyasha dejó escapar un corta y varonil risa –cada navidad- respondió con esa sonrisa engreída que embobaba a Kagome antes de besarla una vez más

-¡Lo sabía!.. ¡Oh ¿te imaginas como serán nuestros nietos Inu-no?!-el gritó de la mujer atrajo la atención de la pareja, quienes alzaron sus vistas para ver a toda la familia asomada desde el segundo piso fisgoneando la escena

-¿no crees que estás adelantándote mucho querida?-

-¡SEREMOS CONSUEGRAS! – chillaron las dos mujeres a punto de llorar de la emoción

-vaya Inuyasha en verdad creí que te quedarías toda la vida lamentándote por no poder tener a Kagome- y quién más podría burlase de esa forma del ojidorado sino su "querido" hermano

-¡yo sabía que podías amigo!- animó Sota

-tenemos que arreglar todo para la boda, mi nietecita no va a vivir con un hombre si no es bajo el sagrado matrimonio-

-¡esto hay que celebrarlo con un brindis!... Inuyasha, entren, no quiero que mi nueva yerna enferme- Animó Inu-no

-ya se estaban demorando- ese era el padre de la azabache

No se escucharon más voces a medida que los entrometidos se alejaban de la ventana y caminaban hacia el primer piso.

De acuerdo, eso no estaba incluido en el plan de Inuyasha, ni siquiera las burlas de Miroku en café habían sido tan vergonzosas como eso. Pero valía la pena, compartieron una sonrisa tímida que hablaba de todo lo que habían ocultado esos años y tomados de la mano se dieron fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venía.

-#-#-#

Un pequeño regalo de corazón para todos


End file.
